Yellow O ' Hair
rightYellow O ' Hair - 'jest córką roszpunki z baśni o tym samym tytule dziewczyna uczęszcza do Ever After High . Obecnie jest pierwszą lalką z lini lalek Hat-Tastic Party dziewczyna chodzi z Grimmem sa parą w odcinku first love w ever after high okazuje się , że Yelllow zakochuje się . Osobowość Osobowość Yellow nie jest obecnie znana . wygląd Yellow ma złociste straszne długie włosy jak roszpunka . Oczy dziewczyny są zielone . Na sobie nosi sukienkę w kolorach fioletowo - pomarańczowym . Na głowie nosi szarą koronę . Na szyi ma okrągłe pomarańczowe małe koraliki . Buty dziewczyny są pomarańczowe na obcasach klasyka left'Roszpunka - Pewne młode małżeństwo mieszkało w domu obok ogrodu potężnej czarownicy Gotel. W ogrodzie rosło wiele roślin, między innymi roszpunka (gatunek rośliny). Żona zapragnęła mieć tę roszpunkę, a mąż, by zrobić jej przyjemność, wszedł do ogrodu i zerwał ją. Jednak złapany przez czarownicę musiał za cenę życia obiecać, że odda jej dziecko, które jego żona urodzi. Kiedy urodziła się dziewczynka, czarownica przybyła po nią, nadała jej imię Roszpunka i zabrała ją ze sobą. Roszpunka wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę. Miała bardzo długie i mocne włosy. W wieku 12 lat została przez czarownicę zamknięta w wieży, która stała w lesie i nie miała schodów. Czarownica mogła się dostać do wieży po spuszczonych przez Roszpunkę włosach. Pewnego dnia pod wieżę trafił książę. Zauroczył go śpiew dziewczyny, odtąd wracał pod wieżę codziennie, aż odkrył sposób, aby dostać się do wewnątrz. Królewicz wracał do Roszpunki co wieczór. Gdy stara czarownica dowiedziała się o ich spotkaniach, w gniewie obcięła Roszpunce włosy i wypędziła dziewczynę do pustelni. Następnie zwabiła księcia do wieży i oznajmiła mu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy ukochanej. Książę z rozpaczy wyskoczył przez okno. Przeżył, ale rosnące pod wieżą ciernie wykuły mu oczy. Zrozpaczony żył w lesie. Któregoś dnia usłyszał śpiew Roszpunki i dzięki niemu trafił do jej pustelni. Dziewczyna rozpoznała go, a jej łzy uleczyły jego ślepotę. Wrócili wspólnie do jego królestwa, gdzie żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Relacje rodzina Yellow jest córką roszpunki . znajomi Największą przyjaciółką Yellow jest Elsa ice princess . miłość Yellow jest dziewczyną http://pl.everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Milton_Grimm%7CMitonloga Grimm . wrogowie Yellow nie lubi swej siostry buntowniczki Poppy O ' Hair . lalki Yellow O 'Hair.png|oficjalny art Hat - Tastic Party *'linia : '"""Hat-Tastic Party "'" *'wydanie : '''2015 *'numer asortymentu : 113 you *'''numer modelu : *'''ilość lalek : '''1 Yellow ma złociste straszne długie włosy jak roszpunka . Oczy dziewczyny są zielone . Na sobie nosi sukienkę w kolorach fioletowo - pomarańczowym . Na głowie nosi szarą koronę . Na szyi ma okrągłe pomarańczowe małe koraliki . Buty szewczyny są pomarańczowe na obcasach do lalki dołaczony jest pamiętnik a w dodatku jej siostra to Holly O ' Hair i Poppy O ' Hair ciekawe lalka jest już w robieniu w galeri są zdjęcia jej iustr Toy Shop *27 kwietnia 2014 roku krzysiug zastrzegł znaki toważyskie Yellow . *26 kwietnia 2014 roku krzysiug stworzył oficjalny art Yellow . *18 maja 2014 roku Yellow odgrywa dubet w odcinku specjalnym Ever After High Wymyślone Postacie pandres . *22 lipca Yellow debiutuje w filmie first love w ever after high . *27 Yellow w lini lalek Hat-Tastic Party . Ciekawoski *imię i nazwisko dziewczyny z angielskiego znaczy O 'Żółtego włosów . galeria Pobrane.jpg Yellow O 'Hair.png yelloww.jpg Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Roszpunka Kategoria:Hat-Tastic Party Kategoria:Hollywood